Blog użytkownika:Arthis/A zmieńmy kilka szczególików
UWAGA! Zaczyna się jak w JWS Czkawka jest dziewczyną (nie spotkałam jeszcze takiego opowiadania a wy? Jak tak to dajcie linka) i ma na imię Czkawka, no bo w końcu Czkawka w języku Polskim jest rodzaju żeńskiego. I jeszcze kilka uwag: Historię tę piszę głównie dla siebie, więc jakiekolwiek poganianie mnie nic nie da. Na samym końcu jest data, będę tak robiła pod każdym kolejnym postem w ramach orientacji mojej aktywności. Czasem będę dodawała bardzo dużo tekstu, a czasem to może być tylko parę linijek (nie lubie jak coś czeka nie opublikowane). Z dobrych informacji historia ta w mojej głowie jest skończona, muszę ją tylko zapisać. Więc jak coś nie czekacie na moją wenę, ale na to jak mi się zechce pisać XD Miłego czytania ... tak sądzę. ---- Wyspa Berk jakieś 10 dni drogi na północ od beznadziei rzut beretem i zmarzniesz na śmierć. Taki równoleżnik gdzie wszystko równo leży... z wyjątkiem mojej osady, która stoi. Od siedmiu pokoleń zresztą, a mimo to wszystkie budynki są nowe. Mamy tu ryby, owce i... malownicze zachody słońca. Jedyny problem to szkodniki, gdzie indziej to są myszy względnie jakieś robaki, a my mamy... - SMOKI!!! Mam na imię Czkawka. Super imię wiem, ale uwierzcie mogło być gorzej. Rodzice uważają, że głupie imiona odstraszają gnomy i trolle, jakby jeszcze one w ogóle istniały to najpewniej nasze zachowanie wystarczy jako ochrona. Mam 11 lat, a od sześciu pomagam Pyskaczowi, który jest kowalem, w kuźni jako czeladniczka. Dostałam tę funkcję bo jestem słaba, ale niechodzi tu i bycie jeszcze dzieckiem. Nie umiem walczyć, bronić się, a jest to coś co moi rówieśnicy ćwiczą od kiedy nauczyli się chodzić. Dlatego właśnie wysłano mnie do pracy w kuźni, ale nie jest tak źle. Ta praca to coś w czym jestem naprawdę dobra, która też jest przydatna (w końcu dobra broń to walki też jest ważna). To tu rozwinęłam umiejętności dzięki którym zdobyłam taki sekret jakiego nikt nie ma. - Cześć Pyskacz! - Jesteś Czkawka! A już myślałem, że cię capnęły. - No co ty mnie? Nie dały by mi rady! - Na wykałaczkę jesteś jak znalazł. To właśnie jest Pyskacz, posiada wymienny kikut zamiast lewej dłoni. Smok mu ją zjadł. Tak samo jak prawą nogę, ale on się tym zbytnio nie przejmuje. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Stoik Ważki, wódz naszego plemienia, który gdy był małym dzieckiem podobno gołymi rękami urwał smokowi łeb. Czy ja w to wierzę? Ooo, tak. - Uwaga! - Pali się! - A nie mówiłam? Osada stara, a nowych domów dostatek. - Ej! Szybciej ludzie bo się całkiem sfajczy. - Oho, już leci ekipa gasząca to jest: Sączysmark przygłupi, egoistyczny, pyszny i chamski, a na domiar złego mój kuzyn, Śledzik mądry, trochę dziwny w grupie jest taki jak reszta, ale po za nią jest świetny w romowach, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka takie dwa wioskowe clauny, choć bardzo rzadko mają chwilę przebłysku inteligencji, no i jeszcze... Astrid, silna, pewna siebie, nie głupia, nawet wygląda jak najprawdziwsza wojowniczka, nie lubię jej, ona mnie zresztą też. Mój ojciec pewnie by wiele oddał za to by to ona była jego córką, a nie takie chucherko jak ja. W dodatku każdy powtarza mi, że jestem słodka i urocza, nie żeby dzięki temu ktoś się mną zainteresował. - Czkawka! Ja muszę iść pomóc naszym. Ty czekasz, tak? I pracujesz, jasne? - Oczywiście - odpowiedziałam Pyskaczowi. - No i super. Aaaaaaa!!! Świetnie Pyskacz poszedł to i na mnie czas. Wybiegam z kuźni w stronę lasu, za mną krzyczą ludzie, że mam wracać i co ja w ogóle robię. Odkrzykuje, że zaraz wrócę i biegnę dalej w stronę lasu, w stronę mojej tajemnicy. ---- 28.10.2015 Obecnie tylko tyle. Chcę zobaczyć czy ktoś w ogóle się zainteresuje tego typu historią. Jak nie będzie zainteresowania to po co mam pisać? ---- Biegnę ile mam sił w nogach, byle jak najszybciej, byle zdążyć. Mam mało czasu, ale już widzę powalone drzewo, czyli jestem w Kruczym Urwisku, mijam ogromny głaz i jest... zatoczka. Schodzę ostrożnie na dół, mimo pośpiechu nie chce się zabić. Zatrzymuje się koło jeziorka i wpatruje w ciemność. Gdzie on jest? ''- myślę, dalej wytężając wzrok. Na szczęście nie muszę długo czekać, z tyłu za mną słyszę ciche warczenie, a już sekundę potem zostaje powalona na glebę twarzą do ziemi. ''To zabolało. - przewracam się na plecy, ale zanim zdążę zrobić cokolwiek jeszcze zostaje zaatakowana... lizaniem. - Szczerbatek! Ty gadzie! No przecież to się nigdy nie zmyje. - oburzona mówię do mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. A kim jest Szczerbatek? Jest smokiem, z gatunku Nocna Furia. Jest czarny jak noc i uroczy tak jak ja. No, przynajmniej póki jest mały, jak podrośnie to pewnie już taki nie będzie, chociaż kto to wie? Jak w ogóle się z nim zaprzyjaźniłam? To był długi i uciążliwy okres w moim życiu. Zaczęło się od tego, że rok temu, kiedy tak jak dziś mój klan walczył ze smokami, chciałam wypróbować moja maszynę która by za mnie strzelała. Zadziałała, strąciłam wtedy Szczerbatka z nieba, spadał w kierunku lasu. Nie widział tego oczywiście nikt oprócz Koszmara Ponocnika który chwilę później chciał mnie zabić. Cudem uszłam z życiem, dzięki mojemu tacie. Następnego dnia wyruszyłam na poszukiwania. Gdy myślałam, że już to nie znajdę, bo na przyklad jakoś się uwolnił i odleciał, wpadłam w wielka dziurę. A kawałek dalej leżał on. Nocna Furia. Na początku się zdziwiłam, bo był dość mały. Jednak kiedy spojrzałam w jego oczy widziałam tylko wściekłość. Wyjęłam nóż i miałam zamiar go zabić, by udowodnić wszystkim, że nie jestem ciamajdą, że jestem jedna z nich, lecz... gdy zobaczyłam jak zamyka oczy i w geście poddania opuszcza łeb, wiedziałam że nie dam rady. Nie mogłam go zabić. Postanowiłam go uwolnić, kucnełam i zaczęłam przecinać więzy. Nie był to do końca najlepszy pomysł, ponieważ gdy tylko liny stały się luźniejsze smok rzucił się na mnie przygniatając łapą do ziemi. Spojrzał na mnie wrogo i kiedy myślałam, że strzeli we mnie gdy zaczął otwierać pysk, on ryknął i odleciał. Oszołomiona udałam się do domu i poszłam spać. Następnego dnia nie dawało mi spokoju pytanie dlaczego smok, bestia do zabijania, Nocna Furia w dodatku, nie zabił mnie. Postanowiłam, że chociaż spróbuję się tego dowiedzieć. Udałam się znowu w miejsce gdzie upadł smok. Oprócz lin i dziury w ziemi nie było tam nic ciekawego. Ruszyłam więc w stronę w którą odleciał smok. Nie musiałam długo iść, zgubę znalazłam niedaleko Kruczego Urwiska, w zatoczce. Zdziwiłam się, że go tu znalazłam, dlaczego nie odleciał? Zaczęłam go przerysowywać do mojego notesu i wtedy zauważyłam, że nie ma połowy lotki, a dokładniej lewej. To moja wina, musiał ja stracić po zestrzeleniu. Chciałam do niego zejść, ale ołówek mi spadł i zdradził moją obecność i położenie. Nie spojrzał na mnie przyjaźnie, postanowiłam się wycofać, a następnie wróciłam do domu. Po dwóch dniach wróciłam do niego mając tarczę, nóż za paskiem i rybę, na pewno jest głodny. Pech jednak chciał, że gdy wchodziłam przez szczelinę do zatoczki, tarcza się zaklinowała. Szłam więc dalej bez niej. Rozglądałam się, ale smoka nigdzie nie widziałam. Przeszłam kilka kolejnych kroków i wtedy go usłyszałam. Był za mną, powoli, cały czas czujny, zaczął się do mnie zbliżać. Wyciągnęłam rybę, którą dla niego miałam, przed siebie. Ostrożnie zbliżył się i ... nagle się zatrzymał. Zaczął na mnie warczeć. Odchyliłam część mojej kamizelki, tam gdzie mam nóż za paskiem. Smok zawarczał ponownie. Powoli chwyciłam dwoma palcami nóż i wyrzuciła obok siebie. Smok kiwnął głową w stronę jeziora. Podniosłam nóż stopą i wrzuciłam do jeziora. W momencie gdy usłyszałam plusk, smok usiadł na baczność. Zrobiłam kilka kroków i znów wyciągnęłam w jego kierunku rybę. Smok ostrożnie wyciągnął głowę, otwierając równocześnie pysk. - Zaraz, ty nie masz zębów, a mogłabym przysiąc, że... - w tym momencie zwierzę wysunęło zęby i chwyciło pokarm - ...masz. Smok zaczął się do mnie zbliżać, mamrotałam, że więcej nie mam, potknęłam się i upadłam na pupę, plecami uderzając o skałę. Smok zbliżył do mnie łeb, zaczął się... krztusić i wypluł na moje nogi rybę, ale bez głowy. Na początku nie zrozumiałam o co mu chodzi, niedobra była?, ale gdy pokazał głową na nią, a potem na mnie zrozumiałam, że też mam ją zjeść. Nie chętnie, ale ugryzlam kawałek, a on dalej się na mnie patrzył, więc chcąc nie chcąc połknęłam to co miałam w buzi. Zwierzę zaczęło robić dziwne miny, ostrożnie i powoli wyciągnęłam ku niemu dłoń, ale on znów zawarczał i uciekł odemnie. Miał mnie już dość, wstałam więc i wróciłam do domu. ---- 06.12.2015 Jest zainteresowanie to i jest ciąg dalszy, chciałam napisać więcej, ale niestety mi nie wyszło. Wybacz 1234567890ja, ale tą historię mam już ułożoną od początku do końca, ale za to mogę ci obiecać, że jeśli spodoba ci się mój styl pisania, to mam dla ciebie podobne opowiadanie gdzie jeszcze nie mam zarysu fabuły i tam mogę Sczerbatkowi nie urywać lotki :) Do końca tego miesiąca na pewno nic nie dopiszę bo muszę ogarnąć kilka rzeczy, zacznę znowu pisać dopiero w styczniu. Cześć, wesołych mikołajów, świąt i nowego roku (tak na przyszłość :D). ---- Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania